BIG TIME RUSH: every rushers nightmare
by treehatsrock
Summary: Follow the lives of Bailey-Grace and her twin sister Gabrielle as they battle against the cruel realities of life. Bailey and Carlos have a decision to make while Gaby is stuck in a real life nightmare... Will anyone save her? Sexually explicit.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a direct continuation from "Every Rushers Dream" the story point of view will change character. this story contains scenarios that most will find upsetting including self harm and sexual abuse of minors.

* * *

**Bailey-Grace's story...**

Carlos' face was unreadable, he still held my hand in his as we stood in my living room surrounded by boxes ready to be shipped to Japan.

"Los? I'm pregnant... Say something" I repeated.

"...are you going to take this?" He whispered wiggling the abortion pill box at me.

I shrugged. "my mom said it would be for the best... Los I don't know, what do you think I should do?" I asked, my eyes feeling hot with tears.

Carlos pulled me over to my sofa by our joined hands, I sat down and he sat next to me, still holding on tight to my hand. He handed me back the abortion pill.

I looked at him, I was unsure if he was gesturing for me to take it, I let go of his hand and opened my handbag up and popped it in the side pocket where I had kept the first pill I should of taken at the doctors.

Carlos took my hand in his again, but still didn't say a word.

"I've still got the other pill... If you feel that abortion is the-" but Carlos cut me off with a kiss.

It was soft, romantic. I knew then that Carlos wanted the same as me. I was too scared to admit it to him incase he thought I was naive enough for it to work out, but now I knew he felt the same.

He pulled out of the kiss and rested his head on my forehead, he looked in to my eyes, then gave me a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I don't agree with abortion Bailey... I'm being truthful" he began, his voice husky and thick with emotion.

"but?" I said feeling my voice shake.

Carlos removed his head from mine and sat back on the sofa, he pulled me in to his arms as he slouched back, I rested my head on his shoulder as I watched him play with my fingers, entwining them with his, and drawing imaginary circles in the palm of my hand.

"... No buts Bailey. I love you and its a really crappy thing to of happened to us so early on, but I can't tell you I agree with what your mom said because I don't... Don't kill our baby Bailey-Grace" he said.

I turned my head and looked up to him. "I won't... Los I love you. I'm so sorry I messed up, but we can get through this can't we?" I replied.

"course!" He agreed.

"we need to talk about my dad Los... When he finds out my mom said he will report you" I revealed.

Carlos slumped his head back. "it doesn't matter Bailey... We can cross that bridge when we get to it... Were you taking your contraceptive pill?" He asked.

I rubbed my hand against his chin. His stubble I adored. "I was... I guess I messed up and missed a few, I'm sorry Carlos"

Carlos shook his head "its not your fault, you were so stressed, you hardly remembered to eat, I should of checked... I should of looked after you better" he said giving me a squeeze with his strong arm. "Bailey?..." He then whispered.

I turned my head and looked up at him again. "yeah?" I replied.

"we are having a baby Bailey!" Carlos said with a disbelieving laugh.

I smiled at him, although the troubles that we faced outside these four walls were going to tear our lives to shreds, what Carlos and I shared right now... Right this minute together was untouchable.

"I love you" I whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

the door to my house opened and Dale popped his head in. "sorry guys... My mom is wondering why its taking so long to get back"

"we won't be a minute buddy" Carlos answered him. And Dale made his way back to the car.

"when will I see you again?" Carlos asked as now we both knew his head was marked as enemy number one with my mother, and Dales who I now lived with while my own parents lived in Japan.

"I can't be without you... Not tonight, I will sort something out Los... Please, don't go far, I want you with me." I begged.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "I guess the damage is already done" he replied.

"I guess so" I said giving him a kiss...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabrielles story. (The day she met bailey)**

I had been so nervous for meeting my sister for the first time, but there really was no need. I wish she would of stayed longer though... Things would of been normal for once if her and her boyfriend had of stayed the night. I would of been able to get an uninterrupted sleep for starters.

I shuddered.

I hugged Bailey Grace goodbye, I felt so emotional but she promised to come back in the morning to see me again before her flight home.

I watched as Bailey walked to the taxi, she didn't look back, I guess she was finding it hard too. I silently shut the front door, I turned to see my dad there.

"you okay honey?" He asked.

"yeah" I whispered. Wiping away my tears. "I'm feeling pretty tired after all that... I'm going to go to my room" I added.

My dad grabbed my hand gently as I passed him "gabs, you can talk to me you know" he said gently.

I pulled my hand away, he felt sweaty and gross.

"okay" was all I replied then made my way up the stairs.

I grabbed a tissue to dry my eyes and lay on my bed fully clothed. Bailey seemed so nice, I was pleased that she seemed the same person as she appeared to be from the emails we had sent each other.

The more I thought about her the more emotional I felt, she was so lucky to be her. I wept, glad that she was happy and safe and that I had finally found her after six years of searching.

My bedroom door knocked and my dad walked in. I sat up on my bed, wiping away the tears.

"what do you think of her then Gaby?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"she seems nice" I replied.

"why did you want her to stay over so badly?" He then asked.

I stared at my hands in my lap. "just would of been nice to of spent more time together... It was sad to say goodbye" I said quietly.

"oh Gaby... Don't be sad. Daddys here for you." He said

Tears then began streaming from my face as they did more or less every night

My dads hand then landed on my knee he stroked it slowly getting nearer to the inbetween of my legs.

"I will cheer you up" he then added.

"you said I wouldn't have to today... You promised!" I sobbed.

"Gaby don't make Daddy angry! He said as he undid his fly.

I rubbed my fingers. The last time I had made him angry my hand ended up being broken, the time before that a burn to my thigh.

"its a shame she had a boyfriend... I think she liked me" my dad chuckled as he then tugged at my Jean buckle, and yanked my pants down.

The abuse I had inflicted on me by my father since my mother died was horrific, as he touched my private parts I vowed that Bailey-Grace was better off as far away from me as possible. No member of big time rush was going to save me!

My father then pushed me down on the bed as he pleasured his sadistic needs on me, I tried to concentrate on something else, something other than his fingers where they shouldn't be, but all that flashed in my mind was the night it all began, my mom had been dead just over a month. I remember laying in my room. It was late, I had woken up to use the bathroom. My dad walked in after I had got back in to bed, he seemed upset... We were all upset. He kept saying how lonely he felt, and asked for a hug.

Being a nine year old girl who once adored her father, I hugged him thinking nothing of it, but that's when he started saying things like he can make me feel better and its time I was a woman now my mom had gone.

That was the night he performed oral sex on me. That was the night my life changed, I didn't become a woman, but I sure as fuck wasn't a child anymore. He had robbed that of me.

Nothing was spoken of the incident for two weeks after, then one night my bedroom door opened again. The same thing happened.

I didn't really understand why he was doing it. I knew it was wrong, he called it Daddy time. But soon enough Daddy time was anytime of the day, it was a week after my 11 birthday that he forced his dick in my mouth for the first time.

He told me that if I ever told anyone he would kill me. I believed him... I still did.

He would touch me in the bath, at night time, while I worked out on the farm, he even did it while he ate his dinner once.

On my 15 birthday he woke me up at 7am and raped me. That was the first time. pretty much every night since he has come in my room and sexually abused me somehow.

So I lay on my bed now, 17 years of age, trying to block out the disgusting sweaty hands that delved in to my vagina.

He made me touch him, made me make him cum by touching him. He left the room straight after as he always did. I showered and scrubbed my body hard as I always did after he had been near my body.

I awoke the next morning and went down to eat breakfast. My father was already up.

"morning honey" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I rolled my shoulder trying to shrug him away.

"don't be like that gabs" he said smiling at me.

"so Bailey-Grace is coming back today huh?" He said with a wink.

my stomach churned, making me lose my appetite at the way he was now thinking about Bailey.

"no! I've decided its not for me" I lied. "I don't feel I have any connection with her... If she turns up I don't want to see her." I replied.

I then received a slap around the face which knocked me off my kitchen seat.

"what... was that... for?" I sobbed as I lay on the floor.

"FOR WASTING PEOPLES TIME GABRIELLE!" He raged.

I just stayed crying on the floor, I put my hand to the side of my face that had just been struck, it felt hot.

"I will let her know... Go and clean your face up" my dad then said calmly.

I walked back up the stairs. I wanted to know Bailey so badly... I had hoped she would be my escape...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bailey graces story...**

I left Carlos with the key to my moms house so he had a place to hide out while he hung about in San Diego.

I left with Dale to the place I would now call home. I was nervous as I entered his home.

His mom was waiting for me.

"welcome Bailey" she said with a smile.

I returned the smile. "Thankyou for letting me stay" I replied, embarrassed that my voice came out as a shy whisper.

I noticed Dales mom look from me to Dale and I realised then that his mother wanted me to date Dale as much as Dale did.

"let me show you where your staying" Mrs O'Donoghue said as she placed a caring arm on my shoulder.

She guided me past the stairs and past the large conservatory. it then dawned on me where I was intended to now call home.

"its just been redecorated after my mother died" Mrs O'Donoghue said airily.

"are you serious? You want me to stay in there" I said gobsmacked as I looked at the huge annex building that lived at the bottom of the large garden.

Dales mom smiled. "well I don't think your mother would like it if you had to sleep under the stairs like Harry Potter, would she?... Dales dad uses the fourth bedroom as an office... You could always share a room with Danielle if you prefer?" She said with a smile.

Danielle was Dales younger sister, she was 15 and dressed completely in black, her clothes were black, her hair was black, even her lipstick was black. There was no way I wanted to share a room with her.

"this will be perfect" I grinned as I looked at the annex.

"excellent... Well let me show you around" Mrs O'Donoghue said as she walked me over to the building. Dale followed closely behind.

I could smell freshly cut wood and paint as I walked in to the open plan, single storey home. "you have your own bedroom, bathroom and lounge, but all your washing and cooking will have to be done in the main house. We have a cleaning lady called Maria who comes in every Wednesday morning... Be warned Maria speaks no English... But her dusting is amazing!" Mrs O'Donoghue mused. I didn't really take much notice of what she was saying, I was just thinking how easy it would be for Carlos to get in here unnoticed.

After she had shown me where fresh bedding was and other things that were stored in a few cupboards she left Dale and I to it.

"oh my god Dale... This place is amazing" I beamed. I was delirious that his mom had practically handed me my own house. I couldn't give a shit it was in her back garden.

Dale shrugged "Bailey please don't get caught with Carlos in here" he sighed out his moan. He knew my way of thinking far too well.

I smiled at him for guessing my thoughts. "I won't Dale... I do need to see Carlos again today though. We desperately need to talk... Dale... I'm still pregnant" I admitted and once again pulled the abortion pills out of my bag to show him. "I never took the pills" I revealed.

"are you fucking serious?" Came Dales angry reply. "do you realise how much trouble you and Carlos are going to get in Bailey" he snapped.

"it doesn't matter Dale, I didn't want to get rid of it, nor does Carlos, he doesn't even believe in abortion" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bailey just because he doesn't agree with it doesn't mean he still wants this baby... What about Sony? How are you going to explain to them you need to take time of to become a teenage fucking mother" he raged.

I didn't know what Dale had said about Carlos was true or not, maybe he did feel he was trapped in a situation he had no control over. It made alarm bells ring in my head.

"well that's why I need to speak to Carlos, we have a lot we need to chat about... Sony is only an excuse to you Dale. You only want me to get rid of this baby so you can have me for yourself" I snapped.

"Bailey your my best fucking friend, I worry about you... This is wrong Bailey Grace" he said looking sad.

I felt bad for Dale. He really was a good friend of mine who I did tend to string along. He was always there for me no matter what.

I walked in to the bathroom and opened up the mirrored cabinet that hung on the wall. I put the abortion pills inside. I doubted that I would ever take them but if Carlos did change his mind I would probably go along with him... He was after all the one that was facing the trouble.

I walked back out to Dale. "is it okay if you take me back to my moms house to pack some of my things up later... Its a bit bare in here" I said in a soft voice.

Dale looked up at me, his expression now soft. "sure... whatever" he said with a shrug. "look... My parents play tennis at 8 tonight at the local courts. If I take you after dinner to get your stuff, then I expect that sneaking Carlos in here will be easy" Dale said with a sigh.

I walked up to my best friend and gave him a well deserved hug. "Thankyou Dale" I said making full eye contact with him to show that I meant it from the bottom of my heart.

"just don't get caught... My mom will go nuts" he replied then left me alone as he went inside the main house.

Hours ticked by and dinner arrived. Once again I felt nervous as I sat with these practical strangers. They all seemed nice enough, Dales mom and dad talked between themselves about their day, including me in to some of the conversations they held. Dales sister didn't speak though. She just ate then left the table.

It was then that I realised I was on my own. My mom had gone, my dad had gone... I had no family here now, not local anyway.

My mind strayed to Gabrielle, I wondered if she was just worried that I didn't think much of her. I made a mental note to reply to her email. Something wasn't right about it.

After dinner as promised, Dale took me around to my moms house to collect my things. We had to wait for Carlos as he now had my key. He said he had been down the beach to collect his thoughts. He seemed a lot quieter now, than he did when I saw him this morning. I worried that now he had had time to think about things properly that he may of changed his mind.

He helped Dale and I fill the car up with some of the packed boxes that belonged to me. Dale drove me back to his house. As promised Dales parents were out playing tennis and his sister Danielle had locked herself away in her bedroom.

Carlos parked his own car down the next street, he walked in through the back gate that was sandwiched between two large hedges. Once again I marvelled at how easy it was going to be to sneak him in this annex whenever I pleased.

Dale left us to it once he had helped bring in the last of the boxes from his car.

I felt nervous for the first time being alone with Carlos. Scared stiff of what was about to be said.

I changed in to my pyjamas and sat down next to him as he sat on my bed. He was only in my room unpacking things from boxes I doubted very much that he wanted anything more.

He broke the awkward silence that had developed. "so... Do you think you will stay here once you turn 18. You will be old enough to go your own way huh" he said avoiding the important subject we needed to talk over.

I took his hand in mine. "Los... I don't care where I live... We have more urgent things to discuss right now huh" I said softly.

Carlos raised his head. He had tears streaming down him already. "yeah we do... Im sorry.. I need to man up!" He said forcing out a fake laugh and wiping his face.

"Carlos your all the man I need" I assured him.

Carlos looked up and smiled.

"have you changed your mind?" I asked.

"no, no course I haven't Bailey.. I love you. Im just scared not knowing what's going to happen to me. I've been researching" he said furrowing his brows together.

"nothing is going to happen to you Los. I won't let it" I promised.

I just don't fancy a twelve month holiday in prison Bailey... It scares me" he confided.

"Los you won't go to prison, I expect the worst that will happen will be a slap on the wrist and a chunky fine" I said scooting back on the bed and resting my back on the head board. I patted the space next to me for Carlos to join, he did, and welcomed me with an open arm. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"im going to lose my job no matter what though Bailey" he said bringing my attention to this news.

I hadn't even thought of that. "no you wouldn't Los" I insisted with an empty Promise. I had no clue if he would or not.

"I would for sure. if your dad reported me, it wouldn't be long before the papers found out and the media circus announced that I like to have sex with school girls." He said in one big breath.

I hit his chest in annoyance. tears once again making tracks down my face. "that's not how we are Los!" I snapped at him.

"I know its not, but when people read in the paper that your 17 and pregnant its not going to go down to well huh... I just wish we could keep it between ourselves... Until your dad realised how much I love you" he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

"well we can keep it secret Los... I can move out... Move to LA with you when I turn eighteen..." I said, rambling out my ideas that would help him out.

"I'm pretty sure your mom and dad will visit at some point during the next 8 months and notice your bump" Carlos said mockingly at my silly plan of action.

"maybe I could sit behind a huge table the entire time so they wouldn't notice" I joked smiling up at him.

Carlos chuckled. "I love you" he said at my silliness.

"are we still keeping it then?" I asked shyly as I looked down at my flat stomach. I pulled my pyjama top up revealing a jewelled tummy button on my tanned skin.

"yes!" Carlos replied as he placed a beautiful olive tanned hand on my stomach. "I just don't want anyone to take you away from me. I don't fancy a long flight to Japan every time I want to see you... Both"

I looked at him. His kind brown eyes looked down at me with such honesty.

"nothing will take me away from you." I assured him.

"I could get twelve months behind bars... I googled it" he said with a heavy heart.

"you won't... You won't! I won't let that happen." I replied. "I won't let anyone tear us apart, not us, not you and not your job!" I said adamantly.

Bailey, this is our mess and we will deal with it... I don't give a shit about the job or the money or anything, apart from you, and this" he said placing his hand on my tummy again.

"I won't let any of that happen Los" I said with tears streaming down my face. "I won't... This is our secret okay. I'm gonna protect you baby" I promised.

Carlos gave me a small smile then kissed me. "lets enjoy the moment and cross the bridges when we reach them okay?" he replied.

"okay!" I smiled a teary smile. "will you stay the night Los?" I asked.

Carlos looked at me. his eyes full of love and adoration. "I shouldn't Bailey" he whispered as he kissed me.

I got comfy and layed down on the bed, pulling Carlos with me, our lips still joined. "don't leave me baby" I whispered as I momentarily broke free from his kiss.

Carlos pulled away and looked at me, his breathing was hard and fast. I could feel his erection against my skin. "im not going anywhere" he whispered and continued to kiss me, running his hand along the length of my bare arms.

Neither of us spoke as we got carried away with our kiss. Neither one of us wanting to taint the moment. I felt like my body belonged to Carlos, I imagined he felt the same.

I gently pushed against his chest forcing him to pull away from me. I took this opportunity to take my pyjama top off, exposing my tanned naked body underneath. I examined Carlos' face cautiously, not knowing if he wanted to take things further, even though it was a little bit late to be thinking of consequences.

Carlos rewarded my bravery of removing my top, and kissed along my breasts. It had been so long since I felt him on my body like this. I loved him so much.

As we undressed each other and I was scattered with his tender kisses all over my body I knew that I would have to go to some extreme lengths to actually keep him safe... No one was going to take him away from me, or ruin his career...


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabrielle's story - present day (the day Bailey almost went to Japan)**

Days passed and guilt wracked my every waking hour over my sister. I sat back in my swivel chair and sighed. I had written out the email to my sister Bailey, but pressing the button to send it was another challenge completely.

I desperately wanted to confide in her, I felt that she was possibly the only person on the planet that I could trust to tell and not put my own life in danger. But I didn't want to put her safety at risk... The closer I got to Bailey Grace the closer my father could get to her too.

I mentally argued with myself in my head whether to send my apology, with my coded cries for help. Surely if anyone could decipher them, my own twin sister could. Surely that's a bond from birth and not a bond needed to share memories for.

My heart felt heavy. I wanted memories with Bailey Grace. I wanted Bailey to be my saving grace. My shaking finger clicked on the send button and my email made its way to her inbox.

It read "I can only begin with sorry, if you only understood then maybe this would make sense. Your my sister and I love you, of course I do Bailey-Grace. Things aren't what they seem. I'm not a safe person to be around. I honestly feel that we are better off staying apart. I'm sending this just to say its nothing you have done. You are truly lovely Bailey-Grace. Maybe one day things will be different. Gaby x x x"

I hoped that she would forgive me. I hoped that she would want to be my sister.

I dressed in my usual of jeans and a top. I rarely went out. I knew most of the locals but not really to talk to... To ask for help.

Billy my adopted dad was regarded as a gentleman, and was always complimented on how well he had done to bring me up on his own since my mother died. No one would believe me if I told them what he did to me. Billy said as much to me often.

I went downstairs once I was dressed, billy was out on the farm. I could see him through the window in the kitchen.

Bilbo my shih-tzu welcomed me by jumping up on my leg as I poured some cereal in to a bowl. I patted him, then got his food bowl out of the cupboard and fed him. Bilbo was only a dog, but he was my best friend. He knew all my secrets and was always there to listen to my cries and worries.

I heard the cab door to my fathers tractor slam shut, I got up and looked out the window to see where he was going. Luckily he wasn't heading towards the house but it looked like he was peeved off about something.

"Bilbo!... Come boy!" I said to my dog, patting my thigh, beckoning him to follow me out the front door. Bilbo happily tagged along with me, I grabbed an apple on my way out and left before billy got a chance to get in to the house in a bad mood.

I walked past the apple orchard and over a wooden fence. The land was still owned by billy but he allowed the public to use certain pathways as cut through's.

I spent a lot of time heading this direction. Bilbo and I had a special place that we could sit and be safe. It was peaceful. I even hid a plastic cool box in a dense hedge which housed a picnic blanket. I unclipped the lid of the cool box and pulled the blanket out, throwing it out on to the grass.

I guess that this little place Bilbo and I had was our haven. It was deserted and full of wild daisies and honey suckle. I loved wild flowers.

My mother once bought me a book which identified a ton of flowers... I still had it. We used to spend hours walking around the farm trying to spot as many species as we could find... I still did that now.

I lay down on the blanket and Bilbo followed suit. I ruffled his fluffy little head as he looked at me with his almost chocolate looking big brown doe eyes. I lay tummy down and bit in to the apple that I had brought with me.

I rested my head on the blanket knowing that Bilbo would watch over me and alert me if anyone came near.

I slowly drifted off in to a sleep that I adored, knowing I wouldn't get disturbed half way through by being molested.

I woke up sometime later to something wet on my face. I opened my eyes to see the sun had gone and had been replaced by dark clouds that were raining down on me. I looked over to Bilbo who was sat on the edge of the blanket, his tail wagging profusely as he realised I was awake.

"quick Bilbo!" I said standing up and grabbing the blanket before it got soaking wet.

I stuffed the blanket back in to the cool box and snapped the lid shut before placing it back in the bushes for next time I came.

The rain came down hard. I was soaking wet. My hair plastered to my face as a huge rumble of thunder came.

I hated thunder. It scared the life out of me.

"BILBO... COME ON" I said scooping him up in my arms to help keep him dry. I ran home, ducking and wincing my eyes with each lightning bolt and thunder clap. The rain was so hard now that it stung my skin as it beated down on me.

I was shocked on my return to realise I had spent the entire day sleeping in the meadow, it was just coming up to five pm when I reached the house again. The storm clouds above me made the house eerily darker than it should of been at this time of day.

I got dried off and put my pyjamas on, towel drying my sopping wet hair, Bilbo shook himself down, spraying his damp fur all over my room.

"thanks Bilbo!" I muttered sarcastically with a smile. I threw my dressing gown on and tightened the strap around my waist. I sat on the end of my bed and rummaged through my bedside table for the fluffiest socks I could find for my frozen feet. I found the picture of my mom that used to live happily on my bedside, but I shoved it in the drawer not wanting her to see what happens to me now she is gone.

I smiled at the picture and let out a sigh. I missed her so much. I grabbed my pink fluffy socks and put them on, I checked my emails to see if Bailey had responded to my apology. She hadn't. She must of read it... She had her emails on her phone, she told me before because I commented on how quick she always replied.

I didn't have a mobile phone, I didn't really need one but billy said I wasn't having one. I did have my computer though. It was ancient and slow but it did the trick. Billy only got it for me to trace my family down.

The day I found out I was adopted was one of mixed emotions. It was after a string of midnight visits from Billy. I snapped, trying to defend myself, not wanting his disgusting body anywhere near mine. I shouted at him in my nine year old voice that fathers shouldn't touch daughters the way he had began to.

That was how he told me, his actual reply was "shit, gabs... Your adopted anyway so this is okay"

I will remember those words for the rest of my life.

I became obsessed with wanting to find my real mother, wanting her to rescue me. Billy didn't seem to mind. I think he knew something about my mother that knew me finding her was a waste of time. He was however always keen on me finding my twin. His sick depraved brain wanting the ultimate taboo in sexually abusing two young girls.

I had never been so pleased to see Carlos the day Bailey arrived on the farm, I dread to think what may of happened if Bailey had of come alone to meet me. Billy was very persuasive and intimidating. Bailey Grace seemed like a strong girl but my father could snap even the strongest of willed people.

I felt a shiver run through my body. I think the time out in the rain and the cold had made me ill.

My head began to throb and my throat hurt like razor blades. I picked up the shawl that was on the end of my bed and took it downstairs with me to watch TV.

I flicked through channels until something made me chuckle out loud. It was big time rush on nickelodeon. I had seen this one before but looking at Carlos in it now was interesting and amusing knowing that he was my sisters boyfriend.

Bilbo jumped on my lap and curled up as I snuggled underneath the shawl, my eyes beginning to drip as my sore throat and head ache raged.

I laughed seeing James eat dog biscuits after being locked in a cage. He was my favourite. Bailey Grace was so lucky to have a life like she had.

The back door in the kitchen slammed shut and a soaking wet Billy walked in.

His wet muddy boots leaving a trail behind him as he walked through the wooden passageways. He looked angry.

"where have you been all day?" He said curtly.

I pulled the shawl in further up to my neck. "just out walking with Bilbo... Looking at flowers" I whispered back.

Billy knew I still loved to go on my flower hunts like I did with my mother.

He ignored the happy memory I had inflicted on him. "I could of done with you here, not gallivanting around in the fields looking at weeds. The sprayers broken! I've been trying fix it all day. The crops are getting infested with bugs" he snapped as he lit a cigarette up and the room filled with his repulsive smoke.

"sorry" I said not wanting to make him angrier.

Billy then laughed hard as he saw the television. "why... Isn't that Bailey graces guy?... Carl?" Billy said with amusement written on his face.

"Carlos..." I corrected. "yeah its him"

"well I never..." Billy said as he watched Carlos and his friends goof off in the show.

Billy sat down, taking long puffs from his cigarette.

"Up stairs then gabs" he said calmly once the credits rolled.

My heart sunk, I knew it was coming but hearing those words made my eyes fill up.

"I don't feel very well" I pleaded.

Billy smiled and stood up. "I'll make you feel better" he smiled licking his bottom lip.

"please not today" I begged. Tears streaming down my face.

"get your ass upstairs Gabrielle" he said with his icy looking eyes glazed on me.

I swallowed hard, realising how dry my throat felt but got up and made my way upstairs. The tears running freely from my eyes.

Billy followed me up, his cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth as he muttered things about talking back.

I turned to go in to my room but I felt his cold hand on my shoulder. "in my room tonight gaby" he said with no emotion. Steering me in to his bedroom.

I sucked in a loud sob. This meant I was stuck with him for the entire night. It was always the same when I was made to go in his room.

I was made to undress and lay on his bed, I looked away as he undressed placing his cigarette on the edge of his window sill that his bed was up against. His disgusting body made me feel sick, he smelt of dirt and sweat from working all day. He made me touch him. I knew better than to argue, it wasn't worth the beating I would get for not doing as he requested.

I thought maybe that I would be allowed back in my own room as it was still early evening. My mind wondered off as it always did trying to block out what I was being made to do. I could feel my face burn up as I felt steadily worse from my flu like symptoms.

Billy then wanted more from me. He wanted himself in my mouth. He didn't even ask, he just assumed the position he did, the position I was used to seeing that no girl should see her father in.

"please I can't..." I sobbed. "my throat hurts so bad" I said.

"shut the fuck up" was all Billy replied as he rammed it in me.

I gagged from the discomfort mostly but the pain from my dry sore throat was unbearable. I pushed Billy away from me as it became too much. I immediately received a smack around the head which sent my body crashing off the bed and I fell to a heap on the floor.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE" Billy bellowed at me as I cried, crumpled on his carpet. "YOU RUINED THAT... YOU SELFISH LITTLE BITCH!" he continued.

I realised that I must of removed him from my mouth at the worst time, his disgusting liquid was all over the place.

I knew I was in big trouble now and scrambled to get up and run away from him. Billy grabbed my arm pulling it towards him.

"you need to learn gaby... You can't be a selfish lover" he said in his repulsive calm slick tone. He then reached for the cigarette that was on the sill and buried it in to the skin on my arm.

I screamed in pain as I felt it burn through the layers of my flesh.

Billy smiled at my reaction. "your crying just makes me harder" he laughed.

I broke in to uncontrollable sobs as he placed the lit cigarette in to my arm again. I tried to hold in the pain, not wanting to satisfy him by screaming.

Billy eventually let go. "fuck off out of my room" he said dryly after he had finished his torment on my arm.

I left my clothes and ran in to the bathroom locking the door, the coldness of the shower water I ran and stood under instantly relieving the burns.

I stayed in there for what seemed hours, every time I took my arm away from the sprayer it would burn like crazy.

I eventually got so cold I had to come out. I made my way back to my own room. I could hear Billy watching TV downstairs. I got dressed in to some clean pyjamas and cried on the end of my bed.

I felt so low. Often I had realised that even if I did get away from Billy at some point, the physical and mental scars he had left me with would stay forever. Suicide was another thought that often graced its presence in my head.

Death seemed like a blessing today. A quick slash of the wrists and no more Billy I mused.

I sat on my swivel chair in front of my computer, I still had no reply from Bailey Grace. She hated me.

I decided to write her out one more email. I didn't put a "to" or a "from" on the letter.

I simply worded it. "my unhappiness is too great to go on" and pressed send.

I then went in to the bathroom and pulled out a blade from my razor.

I dug it in to my wrist and watched the blood flow out. It felt nice, I felt the most calm I had in years. A dizziness came to me, I slumped against the bath until my eyes closed, unconsciousness taking me away from this awful world I had been placed in...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bailey graces story.**

I had worked myself in to a bit of a stress as I sat in front of my lap top in bed.

"Bailey stop worrying, I'm sure everything is fine" Carlos said as he draped an arm over my lap.

"Why hasn't she replied to any emails though" I said whacking at the buttons in a vain attempt to get a magical reply from my sister.

"Because she said she didn't want to see you" he said as softly as possible.

"But why did she send a weird email" I said blowing my hair from my face I was getting so hot.

"I don't know, she is fucked in the head. Bailey its 3am! Why are you awake?" He scorned.

I'm awake because my phone woke me up ages ago with an email fucking notification from my sister los!" I snapped.

"My unhappiness is too great to go on" I sighed reading the email aloud again.

Carlos wrapped his arms around me. "Bailey its just her way of explaining how she feels... she is not as mature as you are... she lives in a fucking petting zoo with all those animals" he said with a chuckle but my face didn't smile.

"Something isn't right los, I know it's not right! It's worded like a... final goodbye" I said not being able to bring myself to say the word suicide out loud.

Carlos let out a soft sigh. "Have you got a number for Billy? I will call him, say she is sending you crap... and make sure she is okay" Carlos soothed.

"I only have her email or the address of the farm" I said feeling emotional.

"Okay well im sure we can get a number from the address we have." He said then leaned over and got his iPhone.

Carlos spent a few minutes online on his cell. While he was doing that I sent Gabrielle more emails. I guess it was pointless, she didn't have a phone, if her computer was off she wouldn't even get these emails until it was on... who the fuck doesn't have a phone at 17 years of age! I thought to myself.

"Bingo!" Carlos said

"You found a number?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'll do it though!" Carlos said batting my hand away as I tried to take his phone.

"Fine! Just get on with it los" I said impatiently.

Carlos gave me a small smile as he held the phone to his ear.

Billy must of answered pretty quick, as Carlos seemed unprepared.

"Billy? Hey it's Carlos... bailey graces boyfriend..." he began to say but got cut off by Billy.

My initial thought was Billy moaning at Carlos because of the time of night.

that thought quickly disappeared when I saw the look on Carlos' face change to such a serious one as he listened to what Billy was saying to him.

I knew in my heart from that second that Gabrielle had done something stupid. I placed my hand over my mouth in preparation for some terrible news.

"If that's okay?" I heard Carlos say. Even his voice trembled as he spoke.

My throat went dry, not wanting to know the truth, but needing to know so desperately.

"Okay Billy... yeah. I'm sure you are" he said sounding concerned. "Yep... okay bye.." he said then pressed end call.

Carlos looked up at me, his eyes in shock, they glistened with emotion but not from what he had just been told, because he knew that what he was about to tell me was going to break my heart.

"Is she.. dead?!" I whimpered out through my hands that were still placed over my mouth.

Carlos took my hands, he shook his head to say no. "She is okay Bailey, but she did try to take her life" he said softly.

A loud sob left me. "Oh my god... I knew it!" I said as tears tracked down my face. "It's my fault... I made her feel so bad..." I continued.

"It's not Bailey" Carlos said as he rocked me in his arms. "Billy said she has suffered with depression since her mom died... it's not you, she was the one that told you to leave her alone, she was the one that tried to contact you in the first place. It's not your fault" he said again.

"She is going to be okay?" I sniffed.

"From what Billy said yeah, she should be home sometime tomorrow" Carlos informed me.

"How did she do it? Did he say?" I asked.

"She cut herself, Billy found her bleeding out not long after. It will be okay Bailey. He said your welcome to come and visit. Billy said you can stay at the farm" Carlos said.

"Really? I have to see her los" I said grateful of Billy for thinking how I would feel the need to see her.

"I know you do... we will sort something out okay. Get you on a flight tomorrow." He said.

"Me? You as well yeah?" I asked

"Bailey I can't... you know I can't with our situation. I will sort everything out so don't worry... you should call your mom and tell her what's happened and that you need to go back to Delaware" he said, thinking a lot more clearly than me.

I nodded.

Once I felt in control of my voice I called my mom, she understood completely but she did insist that Carlos did not travel with me. She asked how I was after taking the abortion pill. The lies coming out of my mouth just kept wracking up.

Once morning had arrived I felt even more nervous, Carlos had arranged for James to travel with me. Not wanting me alone in the condition I was in. It was going to be a long day. I already had a head ache.

Carlos folded his arms around me. "You will be okay won't you" he asked.

"Yeh... I will phone. Los your going to have to go, the cleaning lady will be here soon" I said looking at the front of the annex.

Carlos nodded. "James will look after you" he said kissing my forehead.

"I'm scared los... what do I say to her" I asked.

"Just explain how you feel, ask her what she feels... Bailey don't get too worked up okay. Think of the baby" he said softly.

My heart melted at his words. "Your my complete everything Carlos. My rock" I said squeezing him tight.

"I just want to look after my girls" he said with a smile.

"Girls?" I questioned.

He placed his hand on my tummy. "Yeah you and this little one... I just know she is a girl" he said with a smile.

"If she is she will be beautiful... your brown eyes" I said rubbing my hand on his face.

"Tia" Carlos said with a smile.

I melted some more. "You have come up with a name for her?" I grinned.

"It's just me being silly" Carlos replied feeling embarrassed by his honesty.

"It's not silly... Tia is a beautiful name los..Tia Pena. It has a ring to it. What if we are having a boy?" I asked wanting to know snippets of our future.

"It won't be, she is a girl" He smiled.

"What did I do to get a guy as amazing as you huh?" I said holding on to him.

"Lie a lot" Carlos said with a chuckle. "But it was worth it" he added. A shadow coming up to the door made him freeze.

"Fuck the cleaner is here!" Carlos said in a panic.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the bedroom. "Out the window!" I hushed. "I will call you when I meet up with James at the airport" I said.

"Okay. Love you!" Carlos said as he made his escape from the annex.

The rest of the morning went by slowly. Dale gave me a lift to the airport. I sat in the departure lounge. My feet shuffling in anxiety.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally spotted James making his way toward me. That feeling was short lived when I saw he had Natalie attached to his hand.

"Hey! Thanks for doing this" I said as I greeted them both.

"No problem!" James smiled. "You don't mind nat coming too do you?" He asked.

"No course not" I replied in honesty. I didn't mind, she was just so dumb I didn't quite know how to talk to her.

"Okay cool... sorry we are late" James then said picking up my carry on bag for me. "Nat went to the toilet but ended up almost boarding a flight to Poland" he said shaking his head at his girlfriend's sense of direction... or lack of it.

"It's fine, they haven't done any call outs yet" I said.

"Gabrielle will be fine Bailey" James said seeing that I was nervous

"I just feel partly to blame" I replied.

"Where is the shop then?" Natalie asked smiling. oblivious to the worries I had

I looked at James. We didn't have time to go to any shops, the flight would be boarding soon.

"What shop nat?" James asked confused.

"You said we were going to a Tupperware shop. My nan loves tupperware. She bakes... a lot!" She said giving James' arm a big squeeze.

James let out a chuckle. He kissed Natalies head. "Baby I said we are going to Delaware... not tupperware" he said now getting the giggles.

"Oh... I wondered why we were here" she said smiling away. "What language do they speak in Delaware?" She asked.

"English baby, it's still in America" James said. He looked like he enjoyed the silliness that Natalie was.

"do they not speak American?" She asked looking worried

I realised what a long flight this was going to be stuck next to these two talking complete nonsense.

* * *

Author note: rushers nightmare is back! And once again it's another of my stories that is under new management. My very good friend Savannah who has helped write a lot of the Sheriden Lloyd series and chapters in Moscow Malice has written this chapter with very little help from me.

This will be updated tomorrow 16th September.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Gabrielles story...**

"...You keep your fuckin mouth shut girl!" Billy said his face just an inch from me, his repulsive breath up my nose, I could feel his spit spray on my face.

I nodded in fear.

"I will give you a fate worse than fuckin death if you spill just one detail out of that cock suckin mouth of yours!" He threatened.

I had only been home from the hospital for five minutes before he was laying it on me thick.

"I'm... not going to... say anything" I cried. Billy had told everyone I had depression, and had turned to self harm, which resulted in my suicide attempt.

"Get undressed!" He then said eyeing me up as I stood in my room.

He can't be serious. I'm barely alive. I felt like ripping the stitches out and just going through it all again.

"Get. the. fuck. Undressed" he repeated.

I took my t-shirt off that I had on, I dropped it to the floor. I hadn't been wearing a bra, Billy hadn't thought to pack one for me when he picked me up from the hospital a little over an hour ago.

I gulped hard as I felt his hand grab at my chest that was exposed.

He wasn't gentle with my breasts. He pulled and pinched. I saw his disgusting bulge in his pants as he got hard for me.

"You like daddy touching you huh" he said as my nipples got involuntary hard.

"Your not my father!" I replied in a whisper, trying my best to ruin his sick fantasy.

"Shut the fuck up and get undressed!" He said pushing me down on to my bed.

My tears rolled but they stopped in shock when I heard the door bell ring downstairs.

I was literally saved by the bell.

Billy smiled, his yellowing smokers teeth being bared at me. "That will be twinny" he said bending down and chucking my t-shirt back at me.

"Sort your face out for your visitor" Billy said as he rearranged himself in his pants and left the room.

Twinny? I thought. Bailey Grace was here?

I chucked my t-shirt on and ran down stairs just as Billy opened up the door.

I cried so hard on seeing her face. I noticed the look of annoyance on Billy, as I saw Bailey hadn't come alone again.

She opened her arms for me.

"Gabrielle I was so worried" she said as she cried with me.

"I can't believe you came back" I sobbed.

I held on to Bailey's hand, never wanting to let go. I pulled her in to the lounge, her two companions followed.

Fuck it was James maslow!

I sat down.

"Can I get any one a drink?" Billy asked the group, making evil eyes at me so I knew not to say anything I shouldn't to my sister.

"Just a water thanks" James maslow replied to him.

He looked at the girl he held hands with. "Nat do you want a drink?" He asked.

"No I have just eaten... thank you" the girl replied.

"I'm fine thank you" Bailey said to Billy holding up a bottle that she already had.

He then walked out to the kitchen to get James maslow a drink of water.

James maslow was in my house... holy crap!

"How are you doing?" Bailey asked.

I held out my wrist in front of me, it was bandaged up. "I'm doing okay... I was really dumb" I whispered out.

"I'm always here for you Gabrielle" she said. "You can always come to me if you feel things are getting too much" she insisted.

Her kind words made me cry again.

"I'm sorry" she said placing her arm around me. "I'm not really sure what the right thing to say is?" She added.

"It's fine... Carlos not with you today then?" I asked looking over at James who was trying his best to find the walls interesting.

"No... los is back home... it's a long story, I will have to fill you in later" she replied. "This is James and Natalie" she said introducing her guests to me.

"Hi" I whispered out to the strangers in my house. James had always been a favorite of mine in big time rush. He was even more handsome in the flesh.

He beamed an absolutely perfect smile at me.

The girl sat with him smiled politely at me. I didn't know who she was but I guessed it to be James' girlfriend.

"Its good to meet you Gabrielle. Bailey Grace has told me a lot about you" James said.

"It's amazing to meet you" I blushed.

James continued to smile at me. He looked pleased that he had brought out some kind of happiness in my face.

Billy walked in and handed the water to James who took a sip.

"Sure I can't get you ladies anything?" Billy asked looking at Natalie and my sister.

Both girls shook their heads.

"Gabs I'm going to get out on the farm... make everyone feel at home" he said to me acting like a normal person, then went back out to the kitchen and left through the back door.

"Should he be leaving you alone?" Bailey questioned.

"I'm fine, I have you to keep me company. Besides he is angry at me" I said trying to make sure that Bailey knew it wasn't as happy families as Billy made it out to be.

"He is just worried about you Gaby... why did you do it!" She whispered out.

"I have just had enough... I won't be doing it again though. Don't worry" I said, reassuring her, she did look worried sick. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked looking at her pale complexion.

Bailey-Grace looked over to James, then back to me. "I'm fine... I might as well tell you all now. I'm pregnant" she said.

My mouth flew open, I looked at James who had the same expression I had.

"Awww who is the daddy?" Natalie asked.

"Carlos!" Bailey-Grace replied looking at her oddly.

"Bailey... what the hell?" James said.

"Everything is going to be fine, just please... keep it to yourselves" she said more looking at Natalie.

"I can keep a secret!" Natalie replied smiling, her blonde hair falling perfectly in soft waves, reaching just below her rib cage. She didn't seem all there. I wasn't sure if it was just me though.

"James said I can't tell anyone that he had a nose job when he was 18... I kept that secret!" She added proudly.

"Oh my god!" James said shaking his head in embarrassment. All I could now look at was his nose, I noticed Bailey was looking at his nose too.

"You had a nose job James?" Bailey asked amused.

"Oh did he tell you too?" Natalie asked Bailey.

I knew then that it wasn't just me, Natalie was definitely a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

"No, you err... never mind" Bailey replied to Natalie. "Honestly though, the baby, it's a shock I know but Carlos and I are happy. We just need to keep it between us... just until I turn 18"

James nodded, he looked concerned for my sister though. Once again I thought how lucky she was to have her life. Even with the problems she faced I would rather take her life than have mine.

"Erm.. Bailey-Grace said that you have a dog?" James said bringing the conversation back to something normal that didn't include suicide, teenage pregnancy or plastic surgery. I noticed James give his nose a rub. It amused me. He didn't look too great now himself though

"Yeah Bilbo!" I replied. "You like animals to don't you?" I asked him.

"I do yeah!" He replied. His fantastic smile lighting up the room.

"I love fox! He is adorable" I said about James' little klee kai. "Are you feeling okay? You looked a bit dazed?" I asked

"He is my buddy" James replied. "Yeah im fine, just feel a bit unwell... dizzy, more than anything" he said shrugging it off.

"I will try and find Bilbo.." I said getting up from the sofa. Bailey also gave James and his spaced out face a concerned look as I left the room.

It was then I realised Bilbo hadn't greeted me when I came home from the hospital.

"BILBO... HERE BOY!" I called out.

Nothing.

I opened up the back door.

"Bilbo! ... BILBO, DIN DINS!" I called as a last ditch attempt.

Where was he? I saw Billy look up as he heard my calling. He jumped down from the tractor and began walking towards me.

My heart almost stopped. I knew then. I just fucking knew that he had done something to my little dog.

"Where is he?" I said, my eyes feeling hot.

Billy reached the back door.

Bailey walked in to the kitchen, she hovered just inside the door.

"There was an accident this morning sweetheart... I didn't want to tell you just yet... with everything" Billy replied

Tears streamed down my face. "Not my Bilbo! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I screamed, hitting him in the chest. "What did you fucking do?"

"Gabrielle do not talk to me like that!" He said trying to stay calm in front of our guests.

"You bastard!" I said, then received a slap around the face from my adopted father. I heard Bailey-Grace gasp behind me.

"Get. To. Your. Room!" Billy said through gritted teeth at me.

I didn't move, it was bailey that came and slipped her hand in mine. "Just go up for a little while then we can chat once your feeling better" she whispered softly in my ear.

Boiling hot tears poured down my cheeks. I nodded and walked out and up the stairs to my room. I noticed as I went that James must of been feeling bad as he was now sound asleep on my sofa.

* * *

Written by Savannah C.

Chapter notes: thanks to everyone for reading and to musicrox14 and mskarinaa for the reviews. It is good to finally have this story going again. Thanks to Savannah for doing this for me. Once again 95% all her!

Will be updated tomoz 17th September. Check out texan teardrops which was also updated today.

Thanks for reading! Nat x x


	7. Chapter 7

**Bailey-Grace's story.**

I watched as my twin sister, although obviously the same 17 years of age as me walked up the stairs to her room, she seemed so much younger. So much more naive than I was.

She really seemed unhinged today. Not the same girl that I had seen the other week. I wondered what had happened in her head to make her try and kill herself.

I walked back in to the sitting room to see James with his eyes shut, resting his head back on the sofa.

"James?!" I said giving him a poke with my foot. He didn't stir, just mumbled.

Billy chuckled, "looks like he is out for the count" he said from behind me.

I didn't find it funny, James was wide awake just a minute ago.

"James?" I tried again. "He said he was feeling unwell" I said feeling a bit panicky.

"He did say he was tired" Natalie added.

"Did he? I didn't hear him say that" I replied to her.

"Well he yawned... that's kind of saying your tired isn't it?" she said.

I looked at her in despair then looked back to James. He did look fine, just... sleeping!

"Let the boy get his rest" Billy said smiling at me.

He sat down where Gabrielle had just been sat. Gesturing for me to sit with him.

I did.

"What happened to the dog?" I asked warily.

Billy looked at his hands.

"Silly little thing ran out in to the field this morning while I was on the tractor... didn't stand a chance." He replied.

I nodded, poor bilbo. I knew how Gabrielle adored him. "It's a shame, gaby loved him so much" I said.

"Yeah, that she did... can I get you anything to eat?" He said looking at me and Natalie.

"No im fine, I'm not feeling one hundred percent today myself" I replied looking at James as he now snored lightly in his sleep.

"Im good!" Natalie replied to him.

Billy nodded. "Gabs tells me you can play the violin" Billy said making small talk. I was beginning to get an uncomfortable feeling about him. The fact he just hit my sister around the face hadn't helped even if she did seem wired.

"Yeah, Ive actually got a recording contract with Sony for a classical album. James over there.." I said nodding in his direction. ".. He has helped guide me towards the right path." I replied.

Billy nodded, realising I wasn't anything like my sister.

"What about you?" Billy asked turning his attention to Natalie.

"I was on Big Brother last year" Natalie revealed.

"Were you?" I asked, I didn't watch the show So wouldn't know, but this was news to me.

"Yeah.. I won it! Everyone said I was funny but I don't remember telling any jokes" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

I shook my head in amusement at this girl. I couldn't really see what James saw in her apart from the looks. He was incredibly smart and Natalie was just... the complete opposite.

"Feel free to have a walk around the farm Bailey if you aren't feeling well" Billy said. I caught him take in an eyeful of Natalies thigh.

"No I will wait for gaby to come back." I said staring at him.

Yuk, it turned my stomach the way this old dude was checking her out.

Natalie was totally oblivious to it. She happily clicked away on her mobile phone.

"How about you? Fancy a walk around the farm? I could show you the sights. Leave the twins to it" Billy said looking at Natalie.

_The twins!_ I thought. I wasn't sure if I found that name irritating or nice.

Natalie looked up as she heard Billy speaking to her. "No I don't want to leave James if he isn't well" she said to my relief. At least her heart was in the right place even if her brain cells weren't.

Something was really eating away at me. I was an intelligent girl. I wasn't dumb like Natalie and I wasn't any were near as naive as Gaby. But I just could not pin point what was nagging at me.

"What triggered gaby off to harm herself?" I asked Billy.

"Her mom going left a big void in her life she hasn't been the same kid since" Billy replied.

"But what happened yesterday for her to just have enough. Did you two argue?" I asked.

"We don't really argue, we get on well" Billy said standing up.

"You just slapped her across the face Billy... does that happen a lot?" I said now thinking that all was not well in these four walls.

"No, of course not. I won't have her talk to me like that though!" Billy said defending his actions.

I took a breath. "Maybe you should call her down. I didn't travel all this way for her to be stuck in her room." I replied taking control of the situation.

Billy glared at me, not used to being spoken to like that. I could see we were not meant to get along. But he went to the bottom of the stairs and called Gabrielle.

She came down. I now took note of how she never made eye contact with her dad, she flinched around him, she had that shyness about her that she didn't often speak up like she had just a few moments before to her father.

Obviously the death of her dog aiding her shock outburst.

Her eyes were red from crying over the loss of her pet.

I put my arm around her as she sat back next to me. "I'm so sorry about Bilbo... he was lovely" I soothed.

"He... was... my best... friend" she sobbed out.

Natalie got up and came and sat next her on the other side. "This will cheer you up" she said showing her a picture of fox on her phone.

I wasn't entirely sure that Natalies approach of showing her another dog was the right thing to do, but Gabrielle seemed to appreciate the effort.

"He is so cute" my sister sniffed.

"Yeah... he is almost as cute as his dad" Natalie smiled at her. "Look at this one" she said scrolling through her pictures.

In this photograph Fox had a toy frog dangling from his mouth.

"Aww... your so lucky" Gaby said to Natalie.

She smiled. "I know, James is the best thing. I feel sorry for him though. He works hard..." she said.

I nodded in agreement, finally Natalie was saying something worthwhile. All the boys worked hard, even Jackass Logan.

"... James' manager is a real hard ass" Natalie said. "He is always shouting at him" she said looking sad.

"Really? Carlos has never mentioned being shouted at?" I questioned. "I haven't met his manager though" I replied feeling a bit jealous that Natalie was further up the food chain of being a btr girlfriend. I was hidden away in the shadows because of my age.

Natalie turned to me to speak. "I've not met him, but I've seen him on tv! He is really mean!" Natalie concluded.

Oh my God! surely she wasn't talking about Gustavo Roque!? "What does he look like Natalie?" I asked, praying she didn't say what I thought she was going to.

"Big guy! stupid bug eye glasses" she said circling her fingers around her eyes to help explain.

I looked at her with less than amused eyes that she was dumb enough to think that the Palm Woods and Roque Records were real. My sister on the other hand got the giggles as she realised how stupid Natalie really was.

This made me smile, I looked up to Billy who was standing in the door way. He was a million miles away in his mind. He stared in to space.

I didn't like him! I turned back to my sister. "Gabrielle how would you feel about coming to visit California with me. You could meet fox then, couldn't she Nat?" I asked checking that this was okay with her, seeing as James was still randomly asleep.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Natalie agreed.

I looked at Gaby, she didn't reply, she looked to her father.

Billy was still spaced out.

"That would be okay wouldn't it Billy?" I asked him loudly.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I was just inviting Gaby to San Diego with us. A little holiday will do her the world of good. She can't really help you on the farm any way with her wrist healing" I said watching his reaction.

"I'm not keen on that" Billy said.

"Oh but it's okay for me to travel up here all the time? I want to show her what my life is like too Billy" I stated.

Once again Billy glared at me, he didn't have a leg to stand on. My sister was well under his thumb though. I could tell that Billy was one of those men who liked to control women.

"So she can come back with us?" I said.

Gaby had eyes wide with hope. "It will be fine" she said nodding away to her father. They seemed to be speaking an unspoken language.

"Very well" he replied.

"It's okay that Bailey stays the night isn't it?" Gaby then blurted out to her father, grabbing on to my hand.

"Sorry Gaby we have a hotel booked, we weren't sure if we would all be welcome to stay." I explained seeing as three people to find extra beds for was a challenge in one house.

"Please stay" she said.

Why was she always begging me to stay?

I looked over to James who was still in the land of nod.

"I guess we can't go anywhere til he wakes up" I said giving James another concerned look.

"did you want to come and see my room?" Gaby said with her childlike smile back on her face.

"Sure" I agreed.

"Natalie did you want to come up?" Gaby asked.

"Nah I'm good here with James" she said looking at a picture of fox on her phone.

I made my way up the stairs, passing Billy who didn't move an inch as we tried to walk past him.

"Oh build a bears!" I said on seeing a little collection on one of her bedroom shelves.

"Yeah I love my teddies" Gaby said smiling. She sat down on the bed. I eyed over the ancient looking computer.

"I tried to send you a load of emails last night. I was really worried.

"I'm sorry... let's not talk about that now... you're pregnant! Holy shit!" She laughed. "... I'll be like an auntie" Gaby chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you will" I said with a smile as I picked up the pink bear from the shelf and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What did your mom say?" She asked.

"My mom thinks I had an abortion. No one knows apart from who I told down stairs and los... oh and Dale. You will love Dale! It's pretty scary being pregnant though" I admitted.

"It's exciting though!" Gaby smiled.

I liked the fact that my baby news seemed to distract her from her own worries. "Carlos is dead certain it's a girl! He has named her Tia already" I said excitedly. It was nice to talk about my life for a change to someone that could handle the truth.

"Tia... it's perfect!" She said.

"Gabrielle... why did you tell me you didn't want to see me again last time I was here?" I asked.

Gaby looked at her feet. "I was just scared." She admitted.

"I'm so sorry." She then added and gave me a hug.

"It's done now, let's move on and get to know each other. You should pack a few things. San Diego tomorrow!" I reminded her.

"Holy shit! It's so cool... can I meet Kendall and Logan too?" She asked with a smile so wide I thought her face might crack.

"I'm sure a trip to LA can be arranged" I said granting her a forced smile back. It could be easily arranged but whether Kendall, James and jackass Logan will play along nicely is an entirely different matter.

Gaby got up and began packing some things. I noticed all her clothes were very dull. Mostly t shirts with printed designs.

"I don't really go shopping much, only at the thrift store" she said, her cheeks flushing as she saw me looking at her clothes.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter... who is that?" I asked on seeing a photograph of someone in the drawer.

"My mom" gaby said passing me the picture after having a look at it herself.

"She looks kind" I said honestly, looking at the fair haired lady that smiled at me in the frame.

"She was." gaby replied looking emotional.

I handed the picture back, seeing Gaby looking upset. "Do you talk about your mom much... with your dad?" I questioned.

"No, not really. Billy doesn't... oh it doesn't matter." Was all she replied.

I didn't probe her further, she had been through enough in the last few days, I wanted her time with me to be relaxing and fun. Not emotionally draining talking about her dead mom and her seemingly difficult relationship with her dad.

"I could give you a make over if you like... when we are in California I mean. We could get your hair done and you could borrow some of my clothes..." I offered.

"Oh wow! Could you make me look like you?" She asked.

I found this funny. "We are identical twins Gaby! You can't look much more like me if you tried" I teased her.

"You know what I mean" she replied looking at my stylish clothes. I noticed then as I took in the t-shirt she wore, she wasn't wearing a bra.

How odd.

Gabrielle and I chatted about everything that I could think of that didn't have any of her problems related to it. "Hey when I get home I will show you what I can do on the violin" I said then realised I wasn't actually at home. I was at Dales house. I'm sure they wouldn't mind my sister staying with me. Maybe Carlos could sort her out with a hotel if they said no?

"You definitely got all the talent and luck didn't you Bailey" she said with a smile, no hint of resentment in her voice. I know if I were her, living here, dressing like she did, home schooled, my only friends furry animals... I would probably try to kill myself too. I thought darkly.

"It was just something my brain clicked with. Maybe our birth parents were famous musicians" I mocked.

Gaby raised a sarcastic eye. "I doubt it. I don't really have any talents" she mused.

"I'm sure your good at lots of things" I encouraged.

"I like to sing, it's not really a talent though, anyone can sing." She replied.

My thoughts strayed to my own singing dreams that were never going to come true. "Let me hear you" I asked.

Gaby went bright red this time. "no way, it's something I do on my own. I would die if anyone heard me." She said then stopped at her own choice of bad description.

"Are you sure you won't stay tonight?" Gaby then asked.

"I'm sorry." I said shaking my head. "You should get a good rest anyway. Cali is a whole load of different to here" I explained.

She was going to be in for a culture shock.

Once I had helped her pack and we had chatted about other random things. We went downstairs.

I saw Natalie now sat with Billy on the sofa I had been on. She looked shifty.

James was still asleep.

"Bailey I'm going to call a cab!" Natalie said looking between Billy and James.

Obviously I had stumbled in on something. Billy looked a bit uncomfortable that my sister and I had come downstairs.

I shook my head in disgust that Natalies clothes looked disheveled as she got up.

What a dumb ass whore. I thought to myself.

"How are we going to move him!?" I said looking at James.

Natalie shrugged, she was too concerned on phoning a taxi.

I looked at my sister who just held on to the banister. She looked at the floor not noticing what I had seen going on.

James did wake up enough for us to get him in the taxi. He wasn't fully with it though. He must have a really bad virus or something. Once again Gaby begged me to stay. She was like a small child, practically clinging on to my leg.

I had hoped the thought of coming to stay with me tomorrow would of cheered her up but she was a crying wreck on her doorstep.

I didn't even look at Natalie on the way back in the taxi. She was oddly quite for her. I knew she had tried it on with Billy.

It's disgusting. Especially with James asleep in the same room! I wasn't about to go telling tales though. I had enough on my plate myself than worrying about what kind of person James was dating.

* * *

Written by Savannah C.

Chapter notes: thanks to everyone who is reading this and musicrox14, BeausBeauner69 and mskarinaaaa for your feedback.

Once again im not sure if this story is too much as its a complete landslide compared to the views on "every rushers dream". So it is being considered that the story will be taken down and re-posted with gabys story changing to something a bit less horrific. (This is Savannahs thought to save the story) Let us know what you think? But anyone who likes a pissed off muscle bound Logan as a hero should like what is in store in the long run for Gabrielle (my original idea. just saying!). thanks for reading!


End file.
